Connection Lost
|imagewidth = 300 |image = File:ConnectionLost.jpg |season = 6 |episode = 16 |total = 136 |writer = Steven Levitan Megan Ganz |director = Steven Levitan |production code = 6ARG12 |airdate = February 25, 2015 |previous = Fight or Flight |next = Closet? You'll Love It!}} "Connection Lost" is the sixteenth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on February 25, 2015. Plot Summary Claire's computer becomes the hub of all the family's activities when she gets stuck at the airport and is desperate to reach Haley after a big fight. After FaceTiming with Phil and the rest of the family to help track her down, Claire quickly turns to online snooping which inevitably becomes disturbing real quick and everyone gets sucked into the online drama. Episode Description While waiting for her flight at O'Hare airport, returning from a presentation she had for a new client, Claire (Julie Bowen) attempts to get in touch with Haley (Sarah Hyland) after a big fight that they had. She uses FaceTime to contact Phil (Ty Burrell), who tells her that he thinks Haley slept over at a friend's house. Meanwhile, Alex (Ariel Winter) continuously sends Claire new versions of her College essay for her to proofread, but Claire ignores them. While talking to Jay (Ed O'Neill), Claire gets a notification from Facebook that it also happens to be Mitchell's (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) birthday, so she FaceTimes him to wish him a good day. Knowing from Alex that Haley was babysitting Lily (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) the previous night, she asks Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) and Mitchell if they know where Haley is and they reveal that the last time they saw her was when she borrowed one of Mitchell's old blue suits. Lily tells her that Dylan (Reid Ewing) was there the previous night talking with Haley, something that surprises her since she was unaware that the two of them were still in touch. Claire uses her fake Facebook profile to view Haley's Facebook page and sees that Haley has changed her relationship status to "Married". Claire starts to panic while Phil tries to calm her down, but putting the clues together (borrowed old blue suit and being with Dylan) makes her believe that Haley did get married to Dylan. She calls him but after talking to him, she knows that Dylan was to her relief, not the groom. Having no other way to find her, Claire hacks into Haley's iCloud account to track the GPS on her phone, much to Alex's disapproval. Claire searches the address on Google Maps which shows up as a street in Las Vegas, next to a small wedding chapel. Claire panics even more and tries to think about who Haley would end up married to, but she has no details about who Haley is dating. While talking to everyone; Mitchell, Cameron, Alex, Phil, Jay, Gloria (Sofía Vergara), Luke (Nolan Gould) and Manny (Rico Rodriguez), who reveal that Andy (Adam DeVine) has taken time off to go to Vegas for a wedding, Claire comes to the conclusion that Haley has gotten married to Andy without telling anyone. A parcel then arrives for Haley at the Dunphy household, which Phil opens. The parcel is revealed to be the book What to Expect When You're Expecting. Claire panics once again that Haley might be pregnant and after her last attempts to get in contact with her or Andy, she closes all of her FaceTime windows to open a slideshow of Haley's childhood pictures and crying while watching it. Feeling incredibly stressed by the situation, Claire FaceTimes her Dad, seeking his wisdom and to apologize for doing the same thing as Haley when she was her age. Jay reassures her that Haley being pregnant and married might not necessarily be a bad thing since when she did it years ago led her to have a loving family with a good husband. Jay says this without knowing Phil is also listening, who is now crying and Jay tries to take back everything he said. Claire finally receives an incoming call from Haley, who has just woken up. It turns out that Haley was in the Dunphy's household asleep the whole time and is neither pregnant nor married; the suit was to lend to her friend who was getting married, her phone was accidentally left in Andy's car when he went on his trip to Vegas, her Facebook status was a joke about a 'Cronut' and the pregnancy book was to help her design clothes for her boss' new fashion range. The family expresses their relief over the situation as Claire pretends to lose connection and log out of the FaceTime call, before leaving for her flight. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey (pictured only) *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall *Helen Siff as Traveler Continuity *The episode "Game Changer" also contained a lot of Apple product placement. *Jay mentions Claire and Phil's renewal of vows from "Hawaii". *Haley is Facebook friends with Zack Barbie from "Flip Flop". *Phil mentions the time Haley was kicked out of college in "Arrested". *Various online ads reference previous episodes like ads **Croctopus IV - Phil and Claire's love of bad monster movies **Flipside Records - where Phil bought the record that reminded him of an old girlfriend **The Kilty Pleasures - a dancing group that Cam was excited to see from the Vegas episode. *Dylan's 25th appearance. Trivia *This is the first episode to not feature any interview scenes. *Also for the first time, all the characters appear through screens rather than physically. *Andy's last name is revealed to be Bailey. *Dylan's last name is revealed to be Marshall. *Claire's To Do list includes "Meditate/buy wine." *Andy only appears in a picture and though he is mentioned and credited, he never makes a physical or vocal presence in this episode. *This was the first episode of any television series to be shot exclusively on mobile devices. *The photos of Haley that Claire looks at while worrying about Haley eloping to Andy and possibly being a grandmother are actual photos of Sarah Hyland as a little girl not including the first photo which is of Julie Bowen with her real-life eldest son. * This is Mitchell's birthday in this episode. Cultural References *Phil references Halo. *Mitch says he looks like Yentl. *Claire's fake Facebook page uses a picture of Chachi Arcola. *Snoopy is Haley's favorite literary character. *Claire plays Kenny Loggins' "Return to Pooh Corner". *Luke's hair looks like Shemp Howard. *Alex's essay references Friedrich Nietzsche. Gallery MF-Logo.png Cronuts.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content